Psyphon (Earth-68)
This is the version of Psyphon to appear on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He appears in the John Smith 10 franchise, John Smith 10: Final Fantasy, Ryder 10, the Argit 10 (franchise), Jane Smith 10 and the GIR movie. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Psyphon first appears serving Vilgax. When his ship lands on Earth, giving John the Conqueror's challenge, John meets Psyphon and defeats him relatively easily. Though in his next appearance, he proved to be a challenge to Gwen, Kevin, Kai and Yenal, though is swiftly defeated by John again. When he prepares a draining machine to drain Diagon for Vilgax, where he's defeated by Kai and Eunice. An alternate version of him appears in the dimension of 15. Psyphon returns, having been recruited into the New Chess Pieces. Vilgax refused to join, and Psyphon betrays him. He appears in the fourth round, being the strongest bishop. He battles Charmcaster in Ledgerdomain, and while he has an advantage with mana absorbing tech, Charmcaster defeats him, and he's lost in Ledgerdomain. Two alternate dimension versions of him appear, one in the dimension of Rex Forte, and the other in the dimension of Ben 10. Psyphon makes his main dimension return, as he had become the ruler of Ledgerdomain, his mana absorbing tech repaired. He initiates an attack on Earth. John frees Charmcaster, and working together, they defeat him. He's then thrown into the Null Void. Afterwards, he is freed from jail by the Intellectuary, becoming his second in command. He has Psyphon lead a team to attack the Clone Temple on Coruscant, and keeps him around with him. Appearances * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Retribution * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (alternate dimension) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (alternate dimension) Phantom Watch * The Fourth Round (first re-appearance) * Love and Hatred (lost) Spacewalker * Nibelung Valesti Part 1 (first re-appearance) (alternate dimension) * Vilgax's Power (alternate dimension) Omniverse * Charm the King (first re-appearance) * Outbreak (John Smith 10) * War (John Smith 10) * The Conqueror (John Smith 10) * Highbreed Falling * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) * The Frogs of War Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Restoration of Time * Vendetta Revived * Against Time (death) * Revenge of the Vampire (flashback) * Battle of Vilgaxia Part 1 * Battle of Vilgaxia Part 2 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Psyphon appears as the Executive Prison Warden of the Null Void Prison ruled by Shinra. He is killed by Alviss during a breakout. * The Goblins * Break Out * Escape From Null Void (death) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Psyphon is an accomplished alien mobster running out of Las Vegas. When Ryder goes to him, he leads Lt. Steel and SACT to his base of operations. Only Ryder and Psyphon escape, the rest of Psyphon's men and Ester being captured. Psyphon is forced to work with Ryder to free his henchmen from Area 51. He later attacks John, trying to get him to join him to destroy Area 51. John refuses. He then leads an army to attack Area 51, and is thrown into the Null Void. * On the Hunt (Ryder 10) * Hunter Becomes the Hunted (Ryder 10) * Hit 'Em Where They Live (Ryder 10) * Lost to Time (cameo) * Showdown at the 51 Corral Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Psyphon runs a gang, when approached by Argit. To eliminate him, Argit turns Psyphon's gang against him, and Psyphon is arrested. * Argit 10 Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Psyphon leads a gang in Undertown with a supply of shakedown machines. He is stopped by Jane, Lucy and Mecha. * Slip and Flop * D'Void (Jane Smith 10) Dimension 0 Psyphon appears in Dimension 0, serving Vilgax who wants the Omnitrix which has fallen to the Earth. He goes down to Earth with GIR, which retrieves the Omnitrix. GIR goes on a rampage with the Omnitrix, defeating Psyphon. * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot Dimension 763 (Omnimania) * Omni Crew Origins: Ben Tennyson Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:New Chess Pieces Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania